Einstein
Bio Unrealized Reality While literally hanging out in space waiting for a precious wormhole to appear, John gets what he's looking for and more when he is sucked into an unstable wormhole. John is deposited in a contrived environment where an unusual being (a being who refuses to give his name, and is as such quickly dubbed "Einstein" by John) is waiting for him. Concerned with John's ability to predict wormholes opening and his knowledge of the workings and navigation of wormholes, Einstein has brought John to this temporary environment to eliminate the knowledge by eliminating John. Reacting to the threat, John pulls his pulse pistol on Einstein and fires. Einstein simply slows down the pulse from John's pistol to a degree where it looks like it is stopped in time, proving that he is not going to be so easily dealt with. Einstein begins to send John into multiple "unrealized realities" in order to show John the dangers that can arise should he play around with his wormhole knowledge, but manages to pull John out of each reality before he becomes a permanent fixture in them. Through this experimentation, Einstein arrives at an impasse: he determines that John need not be eliminated, but also admits it's "Impossible. Impractical and possibly imprudent" to remove John's wormhole knowledge, although this knowledge might endanger the universe if in the wrong hands. As their encounter continues, Einstein becomes gradually weaker until he can no longer pull John out of any further unrealized realities; he even loses his ability to hold the surrounding environment together. Einstein quickly explains to John how to control which reality the next wormhole will take him to, even without a means of propulsion, then vanishes along with the icebergs he created, leaving John hovering alone above a dark, silent lake. The Peacekeeper Wars During the Peacekeeper Wars, Einstein reappears when John takes the Scarran Emperor Staleek down a wormhole, in the same environment where John and Einstein first met. John is trying to convince Staleek, and probably himself, that he cannot create a wormhole weapon; when John inquires about this, Einstein's answer is very simply, "You cannot." As Staleek moves to attack Einstein in a vain attempt to force him to give up the knowledge, Einstein freezes Staleek in his tracks with a wave of his hand. Einstein tells John that it might now be prudent to take the wormhole knowledge from him, to which John says, "Amen!" With that, Einstein again vanishes, leaving John looking perplexed and slightly stunned. When Staleek unfreezes he asks John again if he can make wormhole weapons to which John simply replies, "We should get back." John later returns to the wormhole, confronting Einstein and demanding he unlock the knowledge of the wormhole weapon. After another round of "Time..." Einstein does so. With a device the DRDs built from John's specs, John is forced to create a super-destructive, exponentially-expanding black hole to, ironically, stop the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. With the black hole growing and destroying everything in its path, including the planet Qujaga, Emperor Staleek and Commandant Grayza agree to end the war. John reenters the wormhole creation device to stop the black hole he has created; however, when he tries, it is Einstein who appears and causes the hole to vanish. In the process, Einstein removes the wormhole knowledge from John's mind, a process that leaves John in a coma. It appears John's relationship with the Ancients is at an end, and his wormhole knowledge is gone. Quotes *Time... *(To John) You are quite a simple organism to possess the knowledge you do. *Time is meaningless and yet it is all that exists. *You are present to perish. I am present to effect that outcome. *Your knowledge is quite extraordinary for one of your realm...and your many travels inside wormholes...troubling. But now that I've glimpsed your mind I'm aware this has made you a target of more aggressive species. A liability...which must be dealt with. *Time. Wormholes. The knowledge to unravel events. For that alone I should kill you. *Whatever it was, would be you, could be you. Which is why our vigilance is so high. Why the knowledge to navigate wormholes must be suppressed, and why you trouble me. *Fear...fear is the correct answer. *(About wormholes) No one should have that power. Appearances * Season 4: "Unrealized Reality" * The Peacekeeper Wars Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters